Kuro Hoshi Black Star
by Daemon Macabre
Summary: A black panther shows up in the great hall. Snape and the cat are somehow conected and a profecy will bring them together.


Disclamer: I don't own Harry or Snape ( damn it all! )

Well this is the second story that I have put up on Fanfiction.net and I was woundering if anyone would like to be my beta! My spelling and grammer isn't the greatest so that is what I would need help with. If you would like to please write me a review saying so! Thank you.

Kuro Hoshi ( Black Star )

A huge black panther crossed the courtyard of Hogwarts castle in a ground eating run. Practically flying across the ground in its hurry to deliver the important message for its master. Slowing to a jog the panther limped his way to the doors of the great hall where it could here the sounds of a feast being eaten. Nosing the door open, unconscious of the blood dripping from his muzzle and the red footprints that were trailing behind him the black cat entered the hall.

Padding his way up to the front the feline saw that everyone had stopped to look at it. Silence had filled the once noisy room, giving the cat an uneasy feeling of claustrophobia. Jumping up onto the head table the panther walked calmly down it only stopping when he was right in front of the headmaster, Dumbledore the cat remembered his name. Lowering his head slowly so as not to upset any of the dishes and such on the table the panther dropped the parchment in front of Dumbledore.

As he pulled back to hop back onto the floor he noticed that the paper was slightly covered in blood and looking behind him he saw the trail of red footprints that he had created on the table. Feeling ashamed to get something so beautiful dirty the cat hopped onto the floor and started to make his way down the row of benches towards the exit. Quite suddenly the benches and ground started to tilt under him and he stumbled almost falling to his knees. Shaking himself he tried to continue on but a dark shroud covered his eyes and he felt himself crashes to the ground.  
  
Snape watched the graceful feline make its way down the aisle of children in the center of the great hall. The first thought that cam to him was beautiful not even the blood dripping from its nose and muzzle could dissuade from that. Even the bloody footprints created a sense of fragility to it making it seem all the more a powerful creature.

As the panther jumped onto the table and made its way down the length of it. He noticed a letter was hanging from his mouth. Now slightly dappled in blood but still looking readable. Severus watched as the cat stopped in front of Headmaster Dumbledore and drop the note. The panther stared at the letter for a second then down the length of table that it had just come; hanging its head it jumped down and started to limp out of the hall.

Getting a sudden sense of vertigo Snape grabbed the table tightly and leaned over it to steady himself. Then an over whelming sense of confusion that was not his own but someone or something else's washed over him like a wave. As Snape fell into blackness he realized that the intense emotiion belonged to the panther.  
  
The great hall was suddenly filled with commotion; everyone was getting up to see the black cat. "Sit down!" Dumbledore voice filled the great hall even over the roar of the chatting students. The command was obeyed by everyone at once even the teachers dared not move from there spaces. The headmaster made his way down to Snape's place gently making sure that the Professor was not dead. "Pomfrey you take Professor Snape the hospital wing and take care of him please." Madam Pomfrey hurried from her seat and conjured a stretcher for the unconscious Professor. Then quickly made her way out of the great hall.

Dumbledore had, by this time made his way down to the panther also checking it over. He found that it was not dead, but also a slight magical signature surrounded it. Waving a hand over the creature he was not surprised to find that its body started to change shape taking on that of a young boy. The boy seemed to be about 18 and a little worse for wear. Long, messy black hair covered most his eyes and when Dumbledore went to feel his forehead a jagged lighting bolt scar was put on display. Dumbledore gasped this was the boy! The boy he had been searching for since that night, the night that Lily and James Potter had died. This was there son! "Everyone, you are to follow your prefects and stay in your dormitories until your head of house comes to get you." Gently picking up the boy he started to walk from the hall.


End file.
